Lab Rats & Girl Meets World: Secrets & Love
by KellyB8
Summary: They all have secrets. Some are crazy, but true.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Here's the thing: I did this, but it got deleted so I was like "Seriously, fucking god!". Anyway, I rewrote it.

* * *

><p>Riley Matthews was a 15 year old girl. She and Lucas were dating, but the sparks somehow seemed gone. She's convinced herself it was only little bump in the road to love.<p>

Lucas Friar was a 16 year old Texan. He came a few years ago and started dating Riley Matthews. Riley and him were happy, but it didn't feel right. He decided it was just his imagination and continued to date Riley.

Maya Hart was a newly 16 year old. She was rebellious, happy and crazy. She was single and was a bit lonely, so she always hung out with Lucas and Riley. Kathy and Maya got along well, but rarely talked to each other about things like boys, which was a sore subject for both of them.

Kathy Hart was a single mother to Maya. She had a huge secret that affected her and Maya. Who was is to blame? Her husband. Her ex-husband. The man that hurt her.

Cory Matthews was a happy 27 year old man. He loved Topanga, Riley and Auggie more than anything. They were the only reason he didn't go down to a dark path. He once went down a dark path, but nobody knew. Not best friend, Shawn.

Topanga Matthews was a happy 26-year-old woman. She loved family very much, but she had a big secret, that nobody would ever find out about, at least she hoped so. But if anybody ever found out, she would run away and never come back.

Auggie Matthews found something. Something that he wasn't suppose to find. It was located behind the high kitchen cabinet, easily concealed. But once he found it, he knew life wouldn't be the same.

Shawn Hunter was a very happy 27 year old man. He married Angela, but called her Angel. He had secrets, of course, but more than the average person. But if they ever came out, Angel would divorce him. But other than that, he had a happy life in NYC with Angel and his children, Bella and Trent.

Angela Hunter was secretive. Not her family, though. She was a different person. Two- faced. She was scared, but never showed it. Her purse held the key. Not a visible key. A key to life, or her nightmare.

Bella Hunter was a curious 16 year old girl. She knew some thing about her dad. Not that he came downstairs in the middle of the night to eat a slice of leftover cake, but a bigger secret. She was trying to find out what it was. Other than her detective work, she was dating Jacob "Jake" Askin, from Michigan.

Trent loved investigating, like Bella. He was suspicous about his own mother. One day, Trent was looking for a band aid in mothers purse, but found something else. A note. Not a normal note, a love note. It was written to the wrong person.

Chase Davenport was a 16 year old bionic super hero. He was looking for something. Something called love.

Adam was dumb. That was the word to describe the 18 year old bionic superhero. He heard it a lot. That was the main issue. That was how it started. All of it.

Bree was a 17 year old bionic superhuman. She loved her family. But she was closet to Adam. Adam and Bree were always the closest, since they were little. But when she catches Adam doing it, she knows something went wrong.

Douglas was a single, former villain. He wanted to be apart of something. Something called love.

Donald Davenport was a happy billionaire who married Tasha Dooley. He was happy until he saw it again. The pain of all.

Tasha Davenport divorced her husband and got married to Donald Davenport. But when her ex comes back again, and asks her to forgive him, she's torn. Worst thing, she didn't tell Donald.


	2. Chapter 2: Kathy's Big Secret

**Chase's POV**

The entire family is going to NYC.

And by entire, I mean: Adam, Bree, Douglas, Donald and Tasha.

Leo and Janelle got an internship/ job for creating comics, which lasts a while.

So, Leo and Janelle work there, and Principal Perry gives them their homework at the end of the day.

I'm excited and nervous.

Bree is so excited, Adam had to grab her so Bree wouldn't glitch from being so happy.

I packed my bags and walked up the steps of Mr. Davenport's private jet.

Adam accidentally got Bree stuck on his lap, buy putting candy on his lap and Bree fell on him, causing her to stick on him.

**Riley's POV**

Dad told me that three new students, Adam, Bree and Chase are attending our school for a while.

Adam, Bree and Chase's parents are staying for about six months here.

Dad also told me that they live in Mission Creek, California.

I wonder if one of them will have a class with me.

**Kathy's POV**

I send Maya off to school and make sure the coast is clear.

I walk over to my room and open the closet.

I push all my clothes aside and open the door behind the closet.

There's a average size bedroom with a window in which two twin little girls are sleeping.

"Sabrina! Rowan! It's time to wake up, sweeties." I said.

"Hi, Momma." Rowan said, sleepily.

"Hi, Little Rowan." I kiss her forehead.

"What about me?" asked Sabrina, looking like she might burst into tears.

"Hi, Little Sabrina." I kiss her forehead, too.

"Girls, you can play in the apartment." I said, gesturing to the door.

"I love you, Momma!" Sabrina and Rowan said to me.

"I love you, too!" I hugged them.

I watch them play, and try to imagine if I told Maya that she had sisters.

_That would **NOT** go well._


	3. Chapter 3: They Finally Meet

Kathy quickly put the girls back into their room.

She looked into their green eyes and let a tear slip down her cheek. Their green eyes were identical to her ex- husbands.

"How could he do this to me?" she cried, forgetting that Rowan and Sabrina were still next to her.

"What's wrong Mommy?" asked Rowan, clearly worried. Sabrina stared at Kathy, trying to understand why her mother was crying.

"Nothing, really." Kathy replied, wiping her tears away. "Now sleep, girls. I'll be back soon." She hugged the girls and then closed the door.

As soon as she closed the door, Kathy let her tears come back. She remembered how the pain had hurt her the second it came.

_Kathy was sitting on the couch, waiting for Frank to come home. She was scared that he'd overreact and yell, but she remembered the first time, he was overjoyed._

_Frank walked in and kissed Kathy. "Missed you," he said as he embraced her._

_"Listen, Frank, I need to talk to you." Kathy told him._

_"Why?" Frank questioned._

_"It's very important."_

_"Okay, tell me."_

_Kathy held his hand."I'm pregnant."_

_Frank stood up, grabbing his hand back. "What?" he asked in angry tone._

_"Frank, I'm pregnant."_

_"Kathy, are you kidding me? Maya, she's too much to take care of, and now you're telling me that you're getting another one? Kathy, this is too much!"_

_"Frank, just listen-"_

_He looked at her with a cold stare. "I'm out of here." Frank grabbed his bag and walked out of the apartment._

_Kathy closed her eyes and let tears come out. She was about five months pregnant. Her oversized sweaters and flowy dresses hid the bump. _

_It was May, so she could manage at least another month with the sweaters and dresses. What should she do after? She could send Maya to summer camp... that would work. She couldn't tell Maya that she got siblings, so the only choice was to hide them._

* * *

><p>Kathy started her shift. It would be another day of complaints, orders and what not. A man in his late thirties came in. He had spiky hair, bright eyes and wore brown clothing. He sat down at a table and stared off into space.<p>

"Hello, may I take your order?" Kathy asked the man.

"Yeah, sure." replied the man blandly.

"What would you like?"

"Something good. Not lonely. Something that doesn't feel left out and alone. Something that doesn't feel dead. Not cared for. I'm not a villain. I don't kill people. Why do you hate me? You threw me away!" said the man.

"So... a grilled cheese sandwich?" Kathy asked.

As she thought about the man's words closely, she realized the man had spoken her life. Why did Frank hate her? Frank just threw her away. She was hurt by Frank.

She sat down next to the man. "I feel the same. Dead. Not cared for." Kathy told the man.

As the man looked at her, she smiled. "Hey, I'm Douglas Davenport." said the man. "I'm Kathy Hart." Kathy informed him.

Douglas Davenport... something familiar about it... she had heard about him somewhere... newspaper? Probably. Something with bionics... yes, that was it!

"Were you the man that created bionic super humans?" Kathy asked.

"Yup. Since you know this now, are you going to run away or call the cops?"

"Um... no?"

"Really?"

"Why would I?"

"I'm the villain, killer, murderer... you know what they all say,"

"Look, Douglas, you didn't kill anyone, did you?"

"Worse."

"What, you stole kids and gave them powers?" Kathy asked sarcastically.

"Ya."

"What? You stole kids? Are you a pschyo?"

"So what? It's illegal, though."

"What? Stealing kids is illegal?" Kathy asked sarcastically.

"Listen, lady. If you don't stop yelling at me, I'll make your life terrible." said Douglas, annoyed at Kathy's sarcastic comments.

"My life is already terrible, so move along now."

"Ugh! Stop annoying me!"

"You stop annoying me, porcupine!"

"How dare you insult my hair!" Douglas told Kathy.

"It looks worse than a nest made by a horse!" Kathy yelled at Douglas.

"I'm outta here!" Douglas called to her as he walked out.

As the door closed, Douglas smiled.

"She's a feisty one."

* * *

><p>I know that Sabrina and Rowan don't have green eyes, but I need that... so yeah. Please review! Tell me if I should continue :)<p> 


End file.
